The invention relates to a device for tapping scattered light from a joint in an adjustable connector for two optical fibre waveguides.
An adjustable connector of the above-mentioned type is described more in detail in AEU 29, 1975, pages 50-52, "A Simple Connector for Glass Fibre Optical Waveguides". The optical fibre waveguides in the publication are located eccentrically inside their respective jointing tubes and the jointing sleeve has a V-shaped through channel with a first and a second division displaced radially relative to each other and arranged for receiving the first and the second jointing tubes so that the coupling factor of the connector can be adjusted to a maximum through a mutual rotary movement of the jointing tubes.
The device according to the invention achieves a tapping of scattered light from the joint of the connector. A particular application consists of tapping a slight amount of scattered light to produce a feedback signal for level stabilization of an optical transmitter. Another method of utilizing the device of the invention consists in adjusting by means of a measuring instrument the tapping of scattered light to a minimum corresponding to a carefully adjusted maximum of the coupling factor of the connector. Further ways of using the invention are possible, for instance for providing adjustable taps along an optical distribution line.